Diego-A112
Lieutenant Commander Diego-A112 is a Spartan-III attached to Special Warfare Group Three of the UNSC. He was long thought to be dead during the Fall Of Reach but turned out to be alive among many other Spartans that were literally MIA during the time then was integrated into the Spartan-IV Program where he was later assigned to the newest incarnation of Noble Team serving as Noble-2. Biography Childhood and Early Career Diego or Diego Hernandez was born in Durban, Biko on April 6, 2519. He was raised by his parents whom were refugees from the glassing of Madrigal with the latter being more in tune to his Latino heritage and was the youngest of brothers. The family ran a mechanic shop outside of town with the young Diego delivering parts to the local townsfolk. One day, the Covenant attacked the planet during one of his delivery runs and was subsequently separated from them and became a refugee in the process. He joined the Spartan-III Program soon thinking his brothers and parents died. Diego became a skilled fighter in martial arts standing out from the others and also an obedient soldier as well serving in numerous campaigns in his life. Ill-fated Reunion During the battle of Fumirole on April 22, 2552, Diego was sent to save a couple of ODST's and marines awaiting extraction in a hospital at the time. When he arrived in the hospital, he discovered that the ODST's and marines were dead but even worse--They were his brothers who he thought were dead but found a picture of a little girl in his hand as Diego realized it was his niece. He encountered a Jiralhanae who bragged to him that it was their Chieftain that killed and was about to level his Spiker but the Spartan grabbed his arm then twisted it requesting to see their leader as the Brute had to agree. Diego encountered the Chieftain surrounded by his men after they enslaved his niece into serving them human remains seeing that she would be useful before they can kill her. He challenged the Chieftain into honorable hand-to-hand combat between them and if he wins, they will let go of the girl and he will keep his gravity hammer. The Chieftain who wanted to fight a Spartan head on agreed and the two clashed with the fight yielding mixed results with Diego's helmet almost cracked and the upper part of his chest almost being crushed. Diego soon got up then sprinted towards him punching the Chieftain in the guts then latched onto his back punching him numerous times before using his hands to sink into his eyes killing him. The rest of his men attempted to attack Diego whom he dispatched using a gravity hammer then went to save his niece and called for extraction. When the battle was over, Diego was buried his brothers by placing their helmets on the stones they were marked on and their respective helmets before saying a prayer in Spanish then walked away. Fall Of Reach "Yeah I fought in the Fall of Reach, everyone's grandmother's did." Diego was among the many Spartans stationed on Reach during the time alongside the ones who would become the future members of Noble team. When the Covenant invaded the planet, Diego was among the first defenders of New Alexandria and was deployed to assist a group of marines defend a couple of civilian shuttles. The MAC cannon gunner who was defending them was killed leaving the last shuttle grounded as Diego himself chose to man the gun and shoot down any Covenant vehicle that got in the way before being blasted by one with the shuttle leaving. Diego fell into the water and was presumed KIA as the marines he was assisting left on a pelican but in reality, survived and resurfaced hours later then was contacted by Niles-132 who was gathering surviving personnel and Spartans that were left behind on a UNSC ship called the Valhalla. The Spartan trekked through dangerous territory and followed Niles's orders on finding surviving UNSC personnel and even civilians as they found a couple of Mammoths alongside leftover hornets then drove them to Niles's destination. While the journey was dangerous and there was constant fighting the Covenant, they successfully made it to Niles's ship where most of but if not those who were left behind, were there.